


driver’s license

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [7]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: how did it take me so FUCKING long to listen to this song omg i am obsessed wtf
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: song fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	driver’s license

**Author's Note:**

> is it 11pm? possibly. am i writing sad gay shit while listening to driver’s license on repeat and letting the glow from my phone destroy my vision? well, that’s between me and ms rodrigo, isn’t it now

I _got my driver's license last week_

Janis would forever be haunted by the way she looked in her driver’s license photo.

  
_Just like we always talked about_

Because frankly, she looked like shit. Because even then, when she should have been focusing on something exciting, she was still thinking about Cady.

  
_'Cause you were so excited for me_

About how, had Cady been there, she would have been making faces to get Janis to smile for the photo. 

_To finally drive up to your house_

About how happy Cady would have been if she’d been there.

  
_But today I drove through the suburbs_

Well, more accurately, how happy Janis would have been if Cady had been there.

  
_Crying 'cause you weren't around_

Every day, Janis struggled to remind herself how much she should hate Cady.

_And you're probably with that blonde girl_

The same way she’d done with Regina, those years ago.

  
_Who always made me doubt_

How ironic that the two girls she’d loved were now besties.

  
_She's so much older than me_

Or, had been besties. Not so much now.

  
_She's everything I'm insecure about_

And granted, it had been Janis’s idea.

  
_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

She thought about that almost as much as she thought about Cady.

  
_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_

“Almost” being the key word.

_And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_

Of course, there’d been signs since the beginning. Janis should have known how easily Cady would be drawn in.

  
_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

But that didn’t mean it didn’t sting when she saw Cady prancing down the hallway on Monday, Gretchen and Karen by her side.

  
_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

As if nothing had changed. As if Cady hadn’t ever known Janis.

  
_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

As if Cady hadn’t once whispered a soft “I love you” to Janis when she thought she was asleep.

_And all my friends are tired_

Everything _had_ changed, of course.

  
_Of hearing how much I miss you, but_   
_I kinda feel sorry for them_

For one, Cady had told Gretchen and Karen the truth.

  
_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah_

That she was in love with their number one enemy.

  
_Today I drove through the suburbs_

To their credit, they stuck by her.

  
_And pictured I was driving home to you_

But Cady would much rather have had Janis back.

_And I know we weren't perfect_

She’d turned so Plastic so quickly.

  
_But I've never felt this way for no one, oh_

She’d let it happen, and now she’d hurt the girl she loved.

  
_And I just can't imagine how you could_ _be so okay, now that I'm gone_

But Janis didn’t even spare her a second glance on Monday.

  
_I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

As if they didn’t both know that what Cady had said was true.

  
_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

But it was too late now.

_Red lights, stop signs_

Or, it was. Until Regina George got hit by a bus.

  
_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_

That day, Janis got in her car and drove away.

  
_Can't drive past the places we used to go to_

Each landmark she passed was a reminder of all she’d lost.

  
_'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

She didn’t even bother to wipe the tears away.

  
_Sidewalks we crossed_

She could see their ghosts, in the cruel eye of her memory, wandering through the streets.

  
_I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing_

They’d been happy once, Regina or no.

  
_Over all the noise_

Janis believed that.

  
_God, I'm so blue, know we're through_

She had to believe that.

  
_But I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

It couldn’t have all been a lie.

_I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_

Could it?

  
_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone_

And then suddenly she found herself at Cady’s house.

  
_'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

She could see people moving inside.

  
_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

She almost got out of the car.

_Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

But instead, she put the key back in the ignition and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> shit this one didn’t have a happy ending for once guess i’ll have to write another canon fic as an apology to my baby gays watch out i’m sure it’ll be up within the next two days lol
> 
> also i’d just like to say that the song (aka the twenty-fifth repeat of driver’s license) ended RIGHT as i was writing the last line and that made me so FUCKING happy my standards are clearly quite low


End file.
